


A Bird By Any Other Name

by hellvetica



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellvetica/pseuds/hellvetica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Finch are playing games again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Praetorian Guard- A force that protected the monarchs in ancient Rome. They were selected from the best, bravest and most loyal. They did combat only at the direction of the emperor.

It was the best of times. It was the worst of time. Finch was intimately familiar with the quote. It was on auto play in his head because it seemed to sum up his current situation. It was the best of times in that the machine had not spit out any new numbers for the past few days. This meant down time that he could spend maintaining the myriad of covers that he had created for both Reese and himself. He was sitting in front of the computer screens making updates and posting activities to the various accounts to maintain their currency. It was the worst of times because it meant Mr. Reese was not otherwise occupied and had taken to pacing behind his back. This could always be construed as somewhat dangerous, if not merely distracting. Who knew what he would do next?

“Pineapple!” Declared Reese. 

“No fruit,” replied Finch, without so much as a pause in his typing.

The pacing continued. 

As Reese once again reached the end of the hallway he turned and came back to stop behind Finch. He leaned over the busy man, reached around him and placed a hand on either side of the keyboard. With his chin resting lightly on the smaller man’s head, Reese had Finch effectively trapped within his arms. He inhaled deeply the scent of Harold and waited for a response. 

“Do you mind? I am working here.” Finch shrugged the younger man away and resumed tapping at the keyboard.

Reese returned to his pacing, but his stride slowed each time as he passed behind Finch.

“Kitten.”

“Really, Mr. Reese.”

“OK then, tiger.”

“No.”

Reese continued his circuit and Finch continued to try and ignore the stalking figure behind him.

He made another loop, his feet tracing a path on the floor until they again paused behind Finch.

“Geranium.”

“I give you one simple task and you give me flowers.”

On his next circuit, Reese stopped behind his employer and longingly placed his hand on Harold’s neck, tracing circles with his thumb just under Harold’s ear where the skin was soft, exposed and vulnerable.

“Hard-drive,” he offered.

“No,” replied Finch as he swatted away the hand on his neck.

“Come on Finch, help me out. I’m getting desperate.”

Once more he moved closer to the sitting man and draped himself over his shoulders. His lips brushed Finch’s ear and he blew softly as his hands strayed over Harold’s shoulders and down toward his lap.

Finch froze and clenched his jaw until Reese slowly withdrew his hands and resumed pacing.

“Praetorian Guard.”

“What!” sputtered Finch. “Do you even know what that means?”

“Finch, I may be just a hired gun to you, but in Roman times I would have had a much nicer title.”

Rebuffed once more, the silence of the library was broken only by the sound of tapping keys and dragging footsteps.

After a few moments of focused concentration that he usually reserved for some mark that he was stalking, Reese stopped behind him and declared.

“I’ve got it.”

Finch breathed a sigh of resignation and slowly turned to face the beaming man behind him.

“Pterodactyl!”

“Pterodactyl?”

“Yeah, it’s kind of a bird that isn’t a bird and a creature that doesn’t really exist, kind of like you.”

“Hmmnn. It might work.” Finch rolled the word around on his tongue and finally nodded his approval.

The impatiently waiting man behind him sprang into action.

“Great! Now that we have a safe-word, I’ll get the handcuffs and meet you in the break room.”


End file.
